For The Love Off!
by someone better than you
Summary: Keita chose Tetsuya. However, Hideaki and Koji find themselves unable to move on, even though they know they can't have him. Will Keita return King's love and loyalty, or change his mind? Tetsuya/Keita/Hideaki/Koji and a little Tetsuya/Kaoru King/Queen!


Keita chose Tetsuya; that was it. Keita had chosen his love who seemed to love him just as much if not more. However, Hideaki and Koji find themselves unable to move on and while they know they can't have him, they continue to love him. Will Keita truly return King's love and loyalty, or will he change his mind? Keita/Tetsuya, Keita/Hideaki, Keita/Koji and a little Tetsuya/Kaoru(King/Queen).

Rating will change to M later on.

* * *

"Ah… Ah!"

Keita couldn't stop the whimpers that escaped from his mouth as he felt the hot breath and lips of his lover on his neck. It was one of those few times Hideaki had decided to take a break and Tetsuya, better known as the King, had not let this oppurtunity go to waste. He was always looking to spend some time alone with him; he found it impossible how much he had actually fallen in love with the boy.

He wanted to just keep him close, kiss his face all over and then rest while still embracing him. He was somewhat surprised at himself; he didn't realise he could get so emotional and it almost seemed funny.However, he couldn't bring himself to laugh. These feelings were so sincere and true that no matter how much people refused to believe in such emotional intensity, Tetsuya Niwa was truly in love with the boy to such an extent, he knew no one would ever be able to even seduce him when he was drunk.

He asked Shunsuke to ask Keita to come to the student council office immediately. Keita didn't know why the sudden urgency but feared the worst and rushed over as fast as he could, considering King was in the picture. He was just as much in love with him as he was with him. Only after one knock he was greeted by the King who imeediately ushered him in and revealed his problem; love sickness.

Now the two were on the couch, King resting his back on the armrest with one leg on the sofa and his arms around Keita, who sat on his lap. The two merely enjoying a romantic night with the lights turned off and only the moonlight form the large window behind them as a means of illuimination in the room; it was truly a romantic atmosphere.

King suddenly placed a light kiss on his neck just below the ear and moved his mouth to his ear as if to whisper.

"I love you…"

Keita could only blush as he proceed to trail kisses down his neck. It had originally been quite surprising to see the loud and jumpy Tetsuya Niwa talk passionatly at first but Keita had soon come to realise that the King was more emotional than most would believe when they first saw him**[1]**.

Keita found his arms faltering as he struggled to keep them aound King's neck; the soft kisses he was trailing down his sensitive neck were too much. Keita shivered and moved to rest his chin on his shoulder.

"I love you… and always will…" King spoke again as he lowered his head to the smaller boys' shoulder. Everytime they were together, even if for the briefest moment, King would tell him he loved him. It was sensitive enough to make Keita cry. Tears started to flow down his eyes as he realised how deep of a relationship they had formed.

Sensing the boys' tears immediately, King pulled his head back and raised Keita's face towards him. Looking at the tears, he thought he had done something wrong for a second. Or maybe Keita didn't love him back and thats why he was crying when he declared his love for him. King lowered his head as his heart nearly crushed itself before Keita placed a hand on his cheek and said the words he had been longing to hear all this time.

"I love you too… and always will…"

King couldn't stop his own tears from flaling as he immediately wrapped the boy in an extremely tight embrace. Keita gave him a peck on the cheek and he proceeded to back up a bit to look in the smaller boys' deep round eyes before planting a kiss on his lips, their tongues interwining and rubbingly against each other sensually, just like their feelings for each other. They parted as King proceeded to start trailing kisses down Keita's neck again, failing to notice the door now slightly ajar. Even though they had closed it, they were too engrossed in showing affection towards each other.

* * *

Hideaki Nakajima silently backed away from the door of the student council office a little before quietly closing the door. He turned away, head lowered, and gave a sigh before straightning up and pushing his glasses up the bridge on his nose. He stayed unmoving for a while before proceeding down the empty hall.

As he turned around the corner, for the first time since he could remember, Hideaki had trouble keeping his composure.

* * *

I've started this fic to encourage and inspire people to start writing Gakuen Heaven fics again. Also, I want their to be more new or less written about pairings.

Keep writing Gakuen Heaven fanfics, please! Expand this archive and revitalize the spirit of the BL(Boys Love!;-)) Academy!


End file.
